‘PA5UNIBO’ named ‘Sweet Saretta’, derived from seedling of unknown cross and originally called Selection DCA BO B5A87, was planted at Vignola, Modena Province, Italy, in February 2002 and first cropped in 2004. It was initially propagated by grafting to root stocks of varying vigor and, after testing in districts and plantings of differing types, proved to have the properties proper to a promising new cultivar for the market. It picks in the second decade to the end of June, about 22-24 days after early known cultivars such as ‘Burlat’ (and about 6 days after ‘Bing’, but before known later harvest types such as ‘Lapins’.